


Holding a grudge

by IthinkitsLunaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith's Past, M/M, Not season 3, Season 2 spoilers, Shiro is still missing, Slight Klance - Freeform, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, The Blade of Marmora is in this, after season 2, galra - Freeform, galra ingeneral, slight Shallura, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkitsLunaii/pseuds/IthinkitsLunaii
Summary: Forever separated but the ties still linger.  Anger and hate because of blood not experience, explaining when it’s not wanted. The lions forever damaged but stronger in there bonds forever.(how mystic right? i didn't write this, a friend did and i'm editing and publishing it.)





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro has been missing for 3 months, we don’t know where and we don’t know why, all we know is that the black lion is empty and we can’t form Voltron without all five.  
“Keith, Shiro wanted you to fly the black lion if he disappeared” Allura said to the other paladins. They were all just sitting in the dining room, Coran being the only one standing up.  
“but if Keith is piloting black, who’s will pilot red?” pidge questioned resting her head in her hand well looking at Allura.  
“there is one paladin missing so” Allura took a deep breath “I will be joining your team”  
“Woah, woah, woah! Are you really going to be able to fly the red lion it is the most difficult you know with that temper and stuff” Hunk stated.  
“And even if you were going to pilot Voltron who wound be able to use the castle defense and offensive attacks,” Pidge explains “And get a worm hole ready if we need a quick escape?” Keith adds.  
“There are a few risks involved but Voltron needs to be able to form at all costs” Allura explains.  
“But even still the red lion is hard to control” Keith explains.  
“That's why I won’t be piloting the red lion” Allura states standing, everyone is looking at her confused, was there a lion they didn’t know about? “Lance will be and I will be piloting the blue lion”  
“Woah, woah, woah!” Lance interrupted “that’s not happening me and blue have a connection that you won’t be able to beat” lance stated standing up, crossing his arms like a child.  
“It will only be until we get Shiro or another paladin.” Pidge started to agree.  
“You’re joking right Pidge?” lance questioned “I’m the blue paladin!”  
“It will only be temporary” Allura stated “Keith you are the leader of Voltron now, what do you think?” Allura looked at Keith the shadows of hurt behind her eyes still visible.  
“It’s a temporary solution” Keith stated  
“What!” lance yelled  
“You just need to stop being selfish” Keith combated, “it’s for the good of the team Lance.” Keith stood up and did his glare at lance “you will be piloting red and that’s final.” Keith turned to the rest of the team. “we all need to get some rest.” Everyone slowly disbanded and Lance retreated to his dorms. He slumped down siting on his bed. Resting his face in his hands.  
“Am I just a replacement for him?” whispered softly so nobody wound hear him but some one did.  
“Hunk, Lance. You’re going to go with the Galra to get some new planets on our side.” Allura said “since Shiro is gone we need to build a better alliance with them” Allura expanded “Keith, pidge and I will go to pnitas we have already got on our side to get them inform properly about are situation.” Allura looked at Keith when he nodded she added “Lance” she turned to him “I know you like piloting the blue lion but from today you will pilot red” lance kept his mouth shut and just nodded. “but first” Allura started to explain “you need to prove yourself to the red lion.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets the Red Lion. Bonding! and Hunk maybe flirts with a galra girl??? idk. Hunk asks questions to earn some galra lore for this universe.

The Red Lion was sitting on the purple landscape which Allura said would be safer than just doing this in the ship because of red’s “temper tantrums” as pidge put it.   
Lance walked up to the lion, turning his head up to see Allura’s castle still in the sky. He put his hand on the forcefield of the Red Lion and did the same with the Blue Lion and just knocked.  
Once   
Twice   
At the third time, the Lion stood up making Lance stumble back, the lions forcefield fell and the red lion tilted her head and looked at Lance. Lance stumbled forward as he stood up.  
“Okayyy?” lance questioned “This is new.” The Red Lion dropped her head and walked towards Lance, but she didn’t open his mouth. The Lion’s head was right in front of Lance, about a foot in front. Lance put out his hand and placed it on the Lion’s nose, the metal substance felt weird. It wasn’t cold it was warm almost hot but not completely there. “You keep a lot of hot air in there don’t ya?” The lion gave him a dead stare but pushed into his hand. “Weird lion” Lance mumbled, petting the giant cat. Is it purring?! Lance raised an eye brow at this but considered it bonding? Man, he’s sounding like Coran. “Okay will you let me pilot you now?” what the heck was going on.   
“Umm” Keith mumbled looking though the screen at his, no Lance lion and Lance bonding, “He got it much easier than I did.” Keith Looking over his shoulder to see his paladins, Allura was confused, Pidge was sceptical, hunk was proud, And Coran?  
“Bonding!” That was him.   
“Red hasn’t let him pilot yet we have to be patient” Allura said probably wondering why a purr feature was even added to deadly robots.   
“Well they are cats that’s normally a sign of affection, well the purring I mean.” Pidge observed   
“But the other lions don’t do that so maybe it’s something else?” Hunk said. At that moment, the red lion let Lance pilot it, Lance looked weirded out as he got into the lion.   
“OK” Allura said in a shaky voice “we must get back to our missions” she stated. Turing away for the screen and waking away, “to your Lions’ paladins.” 

 

“Sooo-, I’ve always noticed how different Galra are, is there a reason for that?” Hunk questioned one of the Galra taking us to the new planet, since the Lions were on board their ship on Keith’s orders, to make us bond or something.   
“Yes, all expect a few Galura are mixed with other races” The Galra named Aaliyah answered, Hunk thinks they are a she, ‘her’ armour seems to curve in more than the other Galra armour they’d seen, she had short purple hair with a tint of blue streaks going through it, and her ears were smaller than most and come to a sharp point, “In Fact I’m only one fifth Galra, it’s just a very dominant gene.”   
“Wow so do you know anyone who’s like pure Galra?” Hunk asked.  
“Yes, at least I think? She does look it, but” she scratched her head “every time we talk, she doesn’t like to talk about herself” Aaliyah gigged.  
The planet we are landing on has a slight blue mixed with pink surface. Or was the pink stuff there equivalent of water, I guess were about to find out as we slowly reach the surface.   
“We’re here” a male Galura Blade of Marmora soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you, Voltron,” The little fluffy princess said, she looked like a small Galra but they all had unusual colours to them. We were waving away from the little plaint. Not many Galra were there so it was an easy job.   
“Sooo,” Hunk likes to lengthen out his words. “that pure Galra you were talking about before, could we speak to her,” the Galra glare at him “I mean we have a half human half Galra so maybe she’d know his mother?”   
“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” one of the male Galra said “Just to know she’s a runner.”   
“A runner?” Lance asks   
“Oh, the blue one speaks,” Aaliyah stated, “it means if the Galra empire finds her it won’t be pretty.”   
“And we need to protect her,” the male Galra stated “but if your leader allows it then yes,” the Galra stood of taking of his helmet, he had scales but still looked fluffy and things pooping out of his head.

“She’s a Galra that the empire doesn’t like?” Allura questioned “She seems more of a problem than an answer.” they were all on the deck in their gear, all the other planets in the alliance were safe.  
“Allura’s right there’s no need to see her,” Keith said, “But seeing the Blade of Marmora might be a good idea.” Keith rested his head on his hand.   
“And we could see her while we’re there?” Hunk said hopefully.  
“Why do you want to see her so badly?” Lance laughed.   
“She could have info we don’t,” Hunk stated, “there has to be a reason the Empire doesn’t like her, she could be very valuable.”   
“I’ll see what I can do” Keith sighed, he nodded to Allura and walked away. 

“Welcome back to the Blade of Marmora’s hideout” Aaliyah said as we got out of our lions, “My Lady will be willing to speak to you any time today.”   
“My Lady?” Allura asked.   
“The pure Galra!” Hunk said getting hipped.   
“Please come inside,” Aaliyah was very monotone today, “and yes that’s My Lady.”


End file.
